Under The Sign A Valentine's Dream
by kjsmartie
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY. This was never written with intent to post on Valentines Day. Purely written for fun, fluffy &starts directly after the kiss under the Hollywood sign. Rated T for safety. Dedicated to everyone who has a dream. Believe it! Love Kat x


Happy Valentines Day Everyone!! We'll call this the second day of Valentines shall we?

No, I don't own them.

Under the Sign

Jordan ran her hand across Woody's chest… He leant back against his hands, he was gonna stay up there for as long as possible, if this was all he was going to get with Jordan he was going to milk it for what it was worth.

"Hang on one sec" he said and he shifted up so that he could lie flat on the ground. Jordan gave an alarmed squeal followed by an uncontrolled giggle… She laid her head down on his chest and placed her hand just below it.

They didn't say a word; they took in everything, the fresh air – what they wouldn't get, in more ways than one, once they were back in Boston.

After a few silent moments Jordan propped herself up and looked at Woody, his eyes were closed and his hand was resting on her bare shoulder, he absent-mindedly tickled her arm as he let out a sigh. Jordan frowned, he was so damn gorgeous; and she wouldn't admit that she knew it. She wanted to lean up and kiss him, but he opened his eyes in that moment, she smiled, he returned that. And sat up too.

"Woody,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still curious"

"What do you mean Jordan? Dumb cop remember!!" he gently teased.

"I mean the curiosity is still there…" at this point the quiet admission got the better of her and she looked away, leaving Woody to fill in the blanks and remember what he'd said a very short while ago.

Woody gently turned her head to him with his hand – gently resting it on the side of her head as he did so… He didn't waist anymore time, he'd been given less than an inch and he was taking it. Propped up on his other elbow he kissed her, with all the heart and passion he had in him.

Jordan's breath was taken away instantly; she hadn't expected him to do that although she had hoped he would. Soon she felt herself responding in-voluntarily… her fingers spreading out along Woody's chest and travelling up his collarbone to his neck. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart. Mainly because the ground wasn't all that comfortable!

Neither of them could speak, they silently sat up and Woody pulled Jordan closer. Holding her, afraid she might just vanish if he let her go. There was a comfortable silence between them.

"Well Jo, you know now exactly what I thought of the wall idea. Right?"

She turned in his arms and gently pulled away. She had let this get too far. "I told you, curiosity. You just satisfied it is all…" she was trying to brush this off just like she had the first kiss. They both knew it.

"Hang on there, Cavanaugh. I got you…" Woody said, almost too confidently in his sing-song manner.

"What do you mean?" She asked, puzzled.

"If your curiosity was satisfied, and it didn't mean a thing, you would never have let me hold you at the end. You would have smiled politely and pulled away before I could get you any closer…"

"Woody…" Jordan warned.

"… and since I'm speaking my mind here instead of the other way around if you had really thought that the other kisses meant nothing there wouldn't have been a third, or a second for that matter. I think you would have stopped it at the first."

Jordan shook her head and stood up. Woody had hit too close to the truth on _some_ of those things – it was safe to stop at the second and she usually would have. Why had she still been curious? That was going to send her mind in a tailspin later on…

"Let's get out of here Woody it's heart… I mean hot,"

As Jordan stood up to leave Woody shook his head at the little mis-word she'd used. Woody so wanted to hear what the 'mis-word' was saying to Jordan right now. Heart and Head were in conflict? Maybe… He sighed; she had dismissed everything he just said. He was probably wrong, Jordan was just caught up in the moment – they were, after all, in a city of dreams under emblem of said city.

She wasn't really his… He was however grateful for the few moments they had shared and it meant more to him than anything else. Oh well, he thought, a man can dream.

"You tell anyone I mentioned the H word and your dead, Woods," Jordan smiled over her shoulder at him. "Don't even think about mentioning the fact that I admitted anything, what happens under the sign stays under the sign – because I don't really want to kill you just yet, I… like having you around."

He stopped halfway between sitting and standing: he looked up in her direction and she was beaming at him. He smiled back, his dimples deepening as he did so. If he spent the rest of his life knowing that little fact: she wanted him around, he could conquer the world, even if she wasn't really his. Knowing that she enjoyed his company enough to keep him around meant she liked being around him. He loved being around her, he leaped to his feet and sauntered over to her…

"It's got to be the cologne…" he teased and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, it is pretty, choking Woody: just so you know why I'll be wearing a mask, from now on…" she smiled and slipped her arm around his waste. They wondered back down to the car together, taking their time. They didn't really want to leave just yet. Just a few more hours – or days, who cares – this was all they needed right now. This moment, each other.


End file.
